


Oh What a Night?

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin wakes up after a night out to celebrate with Ernie and is a bit surprised at what he recalls regarding the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What a Night?

Justin woke with a smile on his face. He knew the night before must have been incredible, though he could not exactly remember why at first. He had been excited to finally celebrate his return to Britain, and clearly indulged in more drink than he normally would have.

He shifted under the covers. He had started sleeping naked since he had a room of his own, so it didn't surprise him to realize that he had stripped down before heading to bed. He wasn't sure what time he got back to the hotel room, so he also had no idea how long he had been asleep. He took in a deep breath and sighed - it was nice not to be on the run in a foreign land anymore.

He spread out his arms across the bed and had such a start he immediately sat up. His hand had touched someone else. There was someone else in the bed with him. Not only that, but his hand had touched bare skin. He was naked in bed with a naked woman. His panic subsided momentarily when he determined that must have been why he was smiling. While parts of the night were still fuzzy, he could now distinctly recall being caught up in the throes of passionate sex. He rolled over to face his companion, wondering if she was someone he knew or if he had taken a stranger to bed.

Justin almost jumped out of the bed when he saw Ernie's sleeping face in front of him. He stopped himself and managed to hold back a yell. He didn't want to wake Ernie until he got his bearings. He wondered if he could sneak out of the room without waking him and pretend he was never there. Avoiding any awkwardness would be preferable for him. But he looked around and realized they were in the room he had rented. He could take Ernie's key and go to his room next door, but it might be difficult to explain that depending on what Ernie remembered from the night before.

His heart started to race even faster at that thought. A moment ago, he distinctly recalled having sex. He closed his eyes and tried to remember more details. It had to have been before they got back to the hotel. Or maybe she had left and Ernie had come over after to keep him company?

His concentration was broken as he felt Ernie's arm extend across his chest. He looked over to see that he was still sleeping. He stared at Ernie's arm and more details started to come flooding back.

There had been a girl at the bar that Justin was interested in. He had tried to make a move, but it didn't work out. On their way back to the hotel, Justin and Ernie started talking about how much they missed each other during the past year. Their conversation continued into Justin's hotel room with both confessing how worried they were that they might never see each other again. At some point they hugged and it slowly turned into something more.

Justin was horrified. Not at the thought of being with Ernie - Ernie was a great guy. But Justin wasn't gay. He knew that for a fact. He had tried it and it wasn't what he was interested in. He was definitely attracted to women. But he did care a great deal for Ernie, and he knew Ernie cared deeply for him.

He wasn't sure what to do. Should he wake Ernie up and talk about it? Should he just go back to sleep and see what happened once they both woke up? If Ernie didn't remember, should he tell him or should he keep it his secret? He did know one thing: this could never ever happen again.

Erring on the side of caution, he slowly slipped out from under Ernie's arm and out of the bed. He quietly made his way into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. As he stood under the warm water, he started to relax. Even if Ernie remembered, he didn't need to worry about him spilling this secret. The two of them knew more about each other than anyone else and they had always protected what they had shared in confidence.

As he came out of the bathroom in a towel, he saw Ernie had sat up in the bed.

"What happened last night?" Ernie asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm not too sure," Justin replied. "I was hoping you'd remember."

Ernie stared at him for a moment. "The last thing I remember, we were walking back to the hotel and then I woke up here in your bed."

"Yeah, it's about the same for me." Justin put on a pair of trousers and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Why am I naked?"

"Oh, I don't exactly know." Justin turned to face him. "I sleep nude so I don't know if maybe that's a part of it."

"Oh." Ernie's gaze wandered about the room. "Wait, did we sleep together here then?"

"I did wake up next to you, if that's what you're asking."

"Interesting..."

"Don't," Justin cut him off. "I'm fairly certain it was just sleeping."

"Drat," Ernie chuckled. He climbed out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Justin?"

Justin slipped a t-shirt on over his head. "Ernie?"

"Um, do you remember if I had sex last night?"

Justin froze for a moment before he popped his head out of the neck hole. "Not that I recall. Why?"

"Well, at the risk of sounding too vulgar - it feels like it?"

It took a moment for Ernie's comment to register. "Oh, Ernie, that's nasty."

Ernie shrugged. "It is what it is. So no sex that you recall?"

"None at all." Justin stood and walked over to his suitcase as Ernie closed the bathroom door.

Ernie stared at the door for a moment before he turned on the shower. He wasn't sure if Justin really didn't remember or if he just didn't want to talk about it. Ernie felt a twinge of guilt considering their past, but he didn't force Justin to do anything. He figured it was everything they had been through in the past year combined with all of the alcohol. But he knew it could never happen again and he would be on his guard to make sure that was the case. He had too much love and respect for Justin to allow for another mistake. The two of them could never have that type of relationship, and he needed to remember and respect that. This, too, would be another secret they would share.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their backstories at the [Pottertweets](http://pottertweets.livejournal.com/) rp game.


End file.
